The Silver Rules
by Tori-Chan-Madrigal
Summary: Two Potters, a Weasley and a Malfoy. Yes you read it right, a Malfoy. An unexpected friendship caused by what some may call destiny is what keeps them together. This is a story about how they came to be and how they coped through their years at Hogwarts. In seven years a lot can happen when you have four teenagers, a map, an invisibility cloak and mischief to give and take T/M
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

* * *

The sun was shinning and the air was warm in that afternoon, a lean girl was walking through the fields by the lake, her long dark red hair was moving constantly as was her hips. She took off her school shoes and socks, sat by the lake dipping her feet in the water and suddenly felt a pair of warm arms around her. Leaning into the touch she turned her head around to see who her captor was (not that she minded, his arms were really comfortable) and a smirk instantly graced her pink lips.

"Won't your girlfriend be murderous, I mean, jealous?" she asked, her eyes shinning with mischief.

The boy in question leaned into her shoulder his shiny light blond hair mixing with dark red locks, a groan escaped his lips, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Fuck her, for all I care she can just be stomped by a Hippogriff..." he tilted his head back, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the sun in his pale face.

"Need any help, lover boy?" she asked her smirk growing.

"Hmmm... nope, just enjoying my last afternoon as a sixth year, I already dumped her, love. There's no need to be afraid of being choked on your sleep" he joked with a matching smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, sure... you coming this summer?"

"Is that even a question? I'm finally seventeen, Red. Couldn't miss the chance of making your life hell, could I?" the boy opened his eyes and fixated the mercury pools on her face.

"Nope, of course not. Come on, let's take a walk and eat, I'm starving already!" the red-head said getting up.

"Aren't you always?" a tall boy with tousled black hair and piercing green eyes said embracing the girl with a one-armed hug "How are you doing sis?"

"Oh fuck off, James! I eat because I'm still growing" replied Lily with indignation taking his arm off her.

"Yep, nice seeing you too, dearest sister! It's good to see you're getting sooo big" said James putting a hand on her head, although Lily was 5'6" (not short for a girl), James was a very tall boy standing in his 6'2" glory. The blond-haired youth tried to stiff a snigger to no avail.

" Ouch, Lils! Why did you hit me?" the blond boy asked surprised for being punched on the shoulder.

"Because you laughed, bitch!" said Lily before jumping out of the way of his arm which had began to sneak its way around her waist.

The trio made its way to the castle, bumping on each other and sniggering about their latest dates. But this is six years after their first meeting, to understand the strange relationship going on, one must go back to the first train ride in the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 3/4.

* * *

_Chapter One: Stolen Books_

* * *

"Harry, have you seen my old 'Hogwarts: a History' book?" a bushy haired woman asked stepping out of the fireplace.

"Hmmm... no, why would it be with me Hermione?" answered a dark-haired man with piercing green eyes.

" I don't know, it's just that I was reorganizing my bookcase and noticed some of my books were missing..." they both made their way to the kitchen talking of possibilities when a red-haired woman walked in.

"Good morning my love, Hermione what a pleasant surprise!" she gave them both a fleeting kiss on the cheek and went to the stove to prepare breakfast "so, what were you talking about?" she asked absentmindedly cracking eggs open with her wand.

" Some of Hermiones books are missing, did you see any of the kids with them?" asked her husband sitting down on one of the chairs opposite from Hermione.

"Nonsense, why would any of the have the books? Although... I did see Lily walk in with a suspicious look yesterday... think we should check?" mused the red-head looking at the two best friends sitting by the table.

"There's no need Ginny, if Lily has them is for a reason, now I must be on my way, the ministry opens in twenty minutes! Have a good day you two! said Hermione jumping out of her chair.

But what none of the adults knew is that a certain ten-year-old girl with dark red hair had spent all night awake reading Hermione's "missing" books and had fallen asleep on top of them.

* * *

With a gentle push, the door to Lily's room opened without a crack as a tall eleven-years-old boy with tousled black hair and green eyes made his way in. At seeing his little sister sprawled across the floor in a big mess of books, parchments and quills, he had to contain laugh. Going around the mess, he reached his sister and gently turned her over, shaking her up a bit calling her name.

"Wha...James? What are you doing here?" the girl blinked her bright green yes open stretching a little. The boy gave a light chuckle in response sitting by the end of her bed.

"It's almost eleven o'clock Lils, mum and dad will be up in a minute...I suppose they don't know you stole these books?" asked James with a smirk gracing his lips.

"You know what I was doing..."Lily trailed of looking at the ground.

"Sure I do, just get downstairs before they come in" said James getting up from her bed and leaving the room.

It's been three weeks since Lily decided to go to Hogwarts earlier and, finally, yesterday she got the chance to "borrow" some of her Aunt Hermion's books. Lily loved her family dearly but she didn't think they would accept her wanting to go earlier as they tended to see her as a little girl trying to be an adult and always thought that time has its own pace, But she was determined to go, and one thing about the women in Lily's family is that they always get what they want.

Making her way around her room she put on some fresh clothes and descended the stairs. The living room was everything she didn't like, it was kind of messy with little sense of style, the walls were rosé and the floor was a light type of wood, there were two old couches in dark brown and comfortable stuffed red chairs, the fireplace was always dusty. By the time she reached the kitchen she was already regretting leaving her room. But she proceeded with one thought in mind: food.

"Good morning" said Lily. Her parents were sitting at the table alongside her brothers.

"Good morning, sweetheart" said Ginny cheerfully "would you like some brunch?" she asked getting up to pour Lily some pumpkin juice.

"Sure" replied Lily sitting on the chair across from her father.

"So, big day coming up tomorrow, right, James?" asked Harry"Hogwarts letters come tomorrow!" he explained smiling proudly at his son.

"Wow, I had forgotten! James will be leaving us this year right?" asked a small boy with glasses and messy brown hair.

"Yep, I'm so excited to finally go to Hogwarts. But don't worry Albus, in two years you will be joining Lily and I on Hogwarts Express!" replied James between mouthfuls of eggs "maybe even earlier than that, am I right Lily?" he said getting closer to her with a smirk on his face, Lily backed out of the way and shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about James" she replied fiercely, desperate to stop the conversation she reached out into the counter and began to read 'Emma' by a muggle author called Jane Austen. The thing about Lily is that she loved to read, and she often did that to escape situations she didn't like, but the problem is, her family knew that habit very well.

"Lily...what did you do?" her father asked wearily setting down his fork.

"Nothing, sometimes James says things that makes no sense at all" the lie coming to her easily from practice.

"Alright, if you say so..." Ginny said, but Lily knew that they were not going to drop it so easily.

"Hmmm, is this about Lily being up all night reading?" Albus piped in curiously making every head turn to him and Lily's eyes pop out.

"Shut it, Albus!" she whispered to the little boy sitting besides her "I had a nightmare that's all, now if you excuse me I'm going to take a shower, would you like me to leave the door open or could I have some privacy?" Lilly closed her book with a bang and got up from the table quickly making her way to her room and getting her things to the bathroom. Little did she know that at the same time she was relaxing in a bubble bath, her parents and her brothers were at her room amazed from her notes on every single book on the floor.

* * *

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Lily. She got back from the bathroom clad in white ripped shorts, a black tank top and white leather converse only to find her father and mother sitting on her bed with her brothers standing besides them, her dark red hair fell to her waist and her perfect porcelain face was getting more flushed by the second.

"Why didn't you tell us?"asked Harry, eyes casted towards her notes "this is...brilliant!" his piercing green eyes finally made contact with her similar colored ones in awe.

"I was actually going to tell you when I received a response letter from McGonagall tomorrow, but seeing we have no boundaries whatsoever!" Lily snapped at them, if it was one thing that Lily valued was privacy.

"Calm down, we're not mad. Just surprised that you didn't even bother to tell us that you were this good!"reasoned Ginny.

"We uh... we've actually been studying for a while..." James intervened quietly making their parents look at them both with surprise.

An awkward silence fell between the Potter family for a while, neither parents quite believing their children had turned out to be this dedicated and all three children in a lost of what to say. Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"So, I reckon it's settled? I'm going to floo Mc Gonagall and ask her to evaluate the situation..." he said getting up "Uh... we're proud of you both" he added leaving the room with Albus and Ginny.

Lily and James were left alone in the room just basking everything in, after a few more moments they both laid down on her bed and laughed until they couldn't breath. Looking at each other they smiled, only one thought in mind 'We're going to Hogwarts'.

* * *

Harry got his suitcase and his daughter's notes and headed to the living room, stopping by the mirror and tidying his tie he fished his wand out of his sleeve and cast a Patronus wordlessly, a silver stag came out of the tip of his wand and flew to Hogwarts announcing his arrival to the Headmistress. He made his way to the kitchen and found his wife making lunch, he grabbed a Daily Prophet from the table and went to kiss Ginny goodbye, embracing her from behind he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"We'll need to talk about this latter" said Ginny turning around in his arms "Don't you think our little girl is too young for Hogwarts?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe, but we can't keep her safe at home forever, love. I'm going to talk to McGonagall and sort things out, we'll talk about this later tonight okay?" said Harry gently. Ginny smiled at him and kissed his nose stepping out of his arms.

Harry went to the living room again and when he reached the fireplace picked up the floo speaking loudly 'Hogwarts', the green flames engulfed him and he felt the spinning sensation, when the Headmistress office came in sight he stepped out, the green flames becoming red again.

"Good afternoon, Professor." announced Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter, it's refreshing to see you again. I have to admit I was rather surprised when your stag came into my window this morning" said McGonagall with a hint of a smile on her face "I, myself, was going to your house to deliver a letter tomorrow"

"Why? Is everything okay?" asked Harry worriedly stepping closer to the old woman sitting on the Head of the school chair.

"Everything is just fine Mr. Potter, sit down let me tell you something" said McGonagall, excitement coating her voice. Harry sat on the chair opposite from the professor feeling like a student again, he looked up and noticed two portraits looking intently at him.

"Why, hello, Harry" the picture of an old man with a long beard and half-moon spectacles said kindly.

"Professor Dumbledore!"exclaimed Harry happily "Hello, Snape" he added himself to the picture with a greasy haired man with a bored expression.

"Potter" Snape acknowledged. McGonagall cleared her throat gently before continuing.

"Potter do you know about the existence of the Quill of Acceptance?" asked McGonagall, Harry shook his head no "then I assume you don't know about the Book of Admittance either. Very well then, the Quill of Acceptance is an ancient magical object which writes down the name of every magical child born, whether he or she was born in a muggle family or with pure-blood lineage. However, the Book of Admittance only allows the Quill to write down the child's name when he or she is ready for Hogwarts. Every year I check the book and send a letter for those children whose name is written in the book. Usually is around the child's eleventh birthday, but some exceptions can be made."

"Where are you getting at, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Be patient, Potter. Have a biscuit" McGonagall offered. Harry opened the jar and helped himself with a biscuit.

"As I was saying, some children go earlier than expected, as some go latter. When I was checking the book today, your daughter's name was on it." McGonagall explained.

Harry was surprised to say the least, his mouth hanged open for a moment before he recomposed himself. "Well, that saves me the trouble." he said with a smile.

"What do you mean" asked McGonagall curiously.

"Well, this morning I found out that Lily has stolen some of Hermione's books and has been studying to get into Hogwarts." replied Harry with a low chuckle "here, take a look at her notes." Harry handed Lily's notes to McGonagall and watched her expressions change amused.

"This is just outstanding!" exclaimed Minerva "did she do this all by herself, without a teacher or tutor?" she asked impressed to which Harry just nodded with a proud smile.

"Am I to be expecting your visit tomorrow, then?" asked Harry happily.

"Yes. May I keep these? I would like to meet Lily if that's okay" said McGonagall.

"Sure. Have a nice day you all" said Harry getting up from the chair before being engulfed, yet again, by the green flames of the fireplace.

"This is one especial young lady, don't you think?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"At least a Potter with responsibility towards studies" agreed Snape impartially, making Dumbledore chuckle from his portrait.


	2. Diagon Alley

_Chapter two_

* * *

The next morning Lily woke up earlier than expected and although her stomach was doing crazy somersaults she, herself, was as composed as always. Through the years people often called her cold and a player because in situations she wasn't comfortable with, she usually took a step back to evaluate the situation at hand and chose what she did next according to a third person point of view, usually that consisted in making the person do what she wanted without them even noticing. None of her relatives knew where she had gotten that from, but they all knew from experience not to mess with her as they didn't want to wake up with their hair blue and boils covering their bodies. Of course, Lily didn't do those things alone. She only planned them, Fred and James, sensing that she was in a bad mood always stood up for her and got the work done.

Noticing that she wasn't getting any more sleep, she slowly got up and went to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she noticed how much she was changing. Her hair wasn't as light and short as it used to be and her deep green eyes were just a shade darker. Smiling to herself she took a long shower and put on a pair of black converse shoes, black shorts and a silver blouse. When she was just about to finish brushing her long hair the door to her room crashed open and her older brother came in looking thrilled.

"My Hogwarts letter came!" Exclaimed James picking her up and spinning her around laughing "We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!"

"Okay, James! Enough, alright?" said Lily laughing at her older brother.

"Oh yeah, by the way, McGonagall is downstairs waiting for you" he added as an afterthought. Lily's eyes went wide as he put her down.

"Do I look okay?" Lily asked calmly, but James knew she was faking it.

"You always look pretty, Lils. Now go" Don't keep her waiting" said James with a smirk.

While Lily was descending the stairs her heart was beating fast and her stomach continued to do the crazy somersaults, but her steps were steady and her chin was high in the air. Of course, she wasn't as confident as she looked. Her fears of not being accepted by her family and Hogwarts that were long buried were now coming to surface, but she kept going on. The walk down the corridor and the stair seemed too long for her own liking, but as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed that McGonagall was standing by the fireplace with a parchment on her hands talking to her parents.

"Ah, Lily this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor this is Lily, my daughter" said Harry when he noticed Lily standing by the foot of the stairs.

"Hello, Professor. It's a pleasure meeting you" said Lily in the politest tone she could muster "shall we talk in the kitchen?" Lily noticed McGonagall fighting a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Potter. Lead the way" answered McGonagall. The four of them sat by the kitchen table, Lily across from McGonagall and Ginny across from Harry. Ginny got up and began making tea when it was on the table McGonagall began.

"As I already explained to your parents, your name was written down to go to Hogwarts this year, which means that your magic is strong enough to be submitted to the teaching at Hogwarts. But the question is, are you ready for it, Miss Potter? I saw your notes and I must say I am quite impressed, but we're talking about older kids who may not want to befriend you. so in the end it's your choice" McGonagall explained.

"I don't think this will be a problem, Professor. Lily can get even a Hippogriff to like her" joked Harry.

"But Harry, what if they make fun of her?" intervened Ginny worriedly.

"Then she can stay with James, Ginny" reasoned Harry.

"I'm right here, and I've already thought of that. I want to go no matter what" said Lily firmly making the adults look at her.

"If this is your final decision, then I look forward to teaching you, Miss Potter" said McGonagall hiding yet another smile.

* * *

"Lily, hurry up!" shouted Ginny from the bottom of the stairs.

The Potter household was hectic that morning, Harry had taken the day of work and left Seamus Finnigan taking care of the Auror Department. Ginny whose job was to write on a Quidditch column on the Daily Prophet had left the papers for another day. Albus had left earlier that morning to the Burrow to spend the day with his cousins and James was leaning on the couch waiting for Lily to get ready.

"Merlin woman, be patient!" exclaimed Lily descending the stairs two at a time. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, studded combat boots and a white tank top beneath a green jumper two sizes bigger so that one of the sleeves was sliding of her shoulder, her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"You don't need to dress as if you're going to see the Queen!" said Ginny exasperated at her daughters antics, leading them outside.

"Only because you don't like fashion, doesn't mean I can't!" exclaimed Lily rolling her eyes.

When they left the house, James and Lily grabbed their parents arms and the moment Ginny and Harry felt their hands, they turned on the spot, darkness surrounding them alongside a familiar pulling at the navel. They stepped on Diagon Alley a moment latter, the busy streets with families walking around them.

Not wanting to take long they headed first to Madame Malkin's to get their school robes, then to Flourish and Blott's to get their books. Lily went to the back of the bookstore to buy some extra books, finding the one she wanted she headed to her parent's side with the book '_Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds' _about the French play. The play was about the beginning of Quidditch and was quite comical to say the least, although the first play didn't go so well (the theatre was set ablaze) there were many other plays through the centuries which had gone extremely well, with no burning cast whatsoever.

"Mum, can you buy this for me?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure, honey" answered Ginny oblivious to the fact that her daughter was playing with her.

Next, they went to the Apothecary, and lastly they went to the Owl Empory to buy Lily and James their pets. The moment they stepped into the store, a small black owl flew to James and perched itself on his shoulders, happily hooting.

" I think she liked you" said the sales woman " She is still small but she'll grow eventually she already showed to be very smart" she said admiring the gently way James brushed her midnight-black feathers. Ginny and Harry exchanged looks nodding to each other.

"It's yours then, son" said Harry smiling at James "What's her name?

"Midnight" said James. The black owl hooted happily again flapping her wings around a bit "she liked it" he added chuckling slightly.

Lily went to the back of the store to see the other pets, looking at the owls she started caressing a big tawny one when she felt a nudge at the back of her ankle, she looked down to see a small kitten, its fur was as white as snow and its tiny eyes were as blue as the sky. It was looking up at her with sad eyes and a cute little meow escaped its mouth. Lily banded down to pick it up and held it close to her heart while it purred.

"Why don't you take it?" asked James getting closer to her, Midnight still perched on his shoulder looking curiously at Lily.

"We found him in the streets with another kitten, they seemed like really good friends but this morning another costumer came and bought her so he's been sad all day" said the sales woman when she was close enough "He's just 20 galleons" she added at the moment she saw Harry and Ginny approaching them.

"Do you want him, Lily?" asked Harry with a small smile on his face, he looked at Ginny for confirmation.

"Yes, I don't want to leave him here..."said Lily looking down at the white kitten on her arms again. she let out a small chuckle when he yawned sleepily.

"His name is Lumos" said Lily simply, not looking up from him, she smiled when she saw that he had already fallen asleep. "shall we get our wands then?"

Harry paid for his children's pets and their cages and treats and they all left to Olivander's to get their wands, Lily and James happily walking down the streets with their pets in their respective cages. When they reached the store, Olivander came to them with glossy eyes and a kind smile, he instantly recognized Harry and Ginny.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. These two must be James Sirius and Lily Luna! Here to get a wand, I presume?" he said his gaze racing James body "first the boy, try this one" Olivander said, racing through his store he picked up a box and opened it taking out a brown wand from it, he went to where James was standing and handed him the wand "12 inches, willow wood, unicorn core, springy. Here give it a wave" James waved it around and a vase standing nearby broke into pieces"Maybe not this one, what about this..."

They went from wand to wand not one fitting him perfectly, until Olivander, on one last attempt, gave him a blackened wand."Here, this one was on the part of the store that was damaged on the second war but I could get it to work again, it seems like it developed a certain resistance to fire. 13 inches, oak tree, dragon heartstring core, springy." Olivander handed James the wand, he waved it gently afraid to break anything else but instead, silver sparks escaped the tip of the wand.

"This is it!" said Olivander smiling at Harry "It's a very strong and resistant wand, good for defensive spells. It will be 12 galleons" Harry fished out the amount of coins and handed it to Olivander who pocketed it without counting and turned to Lily "Ah, you are very young Miss Potter. But you have very strong magic I can sense...let me measure you properly" he guided Lily to a pedestal and enchanted measure tapes started to encircle her "Yes, yes! Try this one" he exclaimed happily and went to the front of the store to get a beautiful wand out of a glass box marked as 'Do not touch, extra sensitive'. He approached Lily with a look of pure awe "This wand is very difficult to master. 11 inches, willow tree, phoenix feather, slightly springy. It is great for charms, hexes and jinks. As it is extremely sensitive, it performs created spells remarkably well" Only a true lieder with remarkable powers can master this wand"

Olivander handed the wand to Lily who took it with anticipation, the moment the wood touched her hand, a warm silver glow covered her body for a moment before retreating back to the wand. Lily looked up from her hands and saw her parents and James standing behind Olivander just as surprised as he was, her eyes wandered back to James and she saw his face twisting slowly into a smirk before he ran to her saying loudly "That's brilliant, sis!" he picked her up and spun her around.

Harry and Ginny paid for Lily's wand and after bidding Olivander goodbye they Apparated home, in a few weeks Lily and James would be boarding Hogwarts Express and the family was excitedly waiting for September 1st.

* * *

**Hey there! *sheepish smile* soooo, as you can see I really need a Beta who can help me turning this story into a British one. So any help is welcomed! Don't be afraid to review and favourite/follow...I don't bite..much...**


End file.
